guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flourish
Since Warriors/ don't generally have much in the way of energy, what's the sweet spot for Strength as far as Flourish goes? 7? --Nunix 21:56, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :I guess as long as you have enough attacks, any of the breakpoints from 7 up would work. --Fyren 03:08, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Should the note about the Mineral Springs bosses and defend Droknar's be in each skill article or elsewhere? --Fyren 03:08, 28 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Does the recharge also work for Ranger "attack skills" as well? --Karlos 07:11, 22 March 2006 (CST) :I was wondering that too. ::Can someone test it please :D, I really wanna know--Relyk 03:48, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::Yes. — Skuld 03:58, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::What are some good skills to use with this? I'm thinking of using this in a build, but I want to do it effectivly. Urock 23:04, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Pet Attacks Does it also recharge pet attacks? --Friend of Chaos 16:08, 13 March 2007 (CDT) For assassins? Since Flourish is under the Strength attribute, the energy gain for an assassin would be just 1 per recharging skill, what does not seem to me enough relevant as for Flouris to be recomended for assassins as an energy management skill; just the effect of instand recharge for attacks might be usefull. --mariano 03:35, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :I think what it meant was that, since the assassin attacks all use energy, they would all be recharged by Flourish. That is why it also mentions Black Lotus Strike as a means to regain energy. In essence, the note meant this: * Use combo * Use Blades of Steel * Use Flourish * Hex target and attack with Black Lotus Strike * Rinse and repeat Check out Flourishing Blades. Nice assassin Flourish build I made the other day. Banito 07:22, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Lol, owns Wail of Doom. Not like it was ever used anyway. :D Shido 14:51, 8 January 2007 (CST) :More importantly, owns Diversion. --Ufelder 13:43, 13 January 2007 (CST) interesting... it DOES recharge pet attacks.. considering you can use pet attacks while doing things like flourish.. might be a worthy build to consider :) probably not now that I try thinking of a build lol. bestial mauling flourish would be nice tho. (Not a fifty five 05:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT)) Btw can anyone find a use for this thing? its kinda of difficult finding high recharge attacks... the best I've found is renewing smash/mokele smash/enraging charge/hammer bash (Not a fifty five 05:34, 1 April 2007 (CDT)) Does anyone think this would be overpowered if it had no activation time? Or at least make it to 1/4? The 1 sec activate time is really annoying....if you wanna repeat a chain of attacks with this, that casttime really messes it up. P A R A S I T I C 20:41, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah. The casting time really sucks which is why it's so unused in PvP, IMO. --Mgrinshpon 22:23, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::This skill would be beastly with an instant cast, am i right? M s4 17:38, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::Can really annoy Wail of Doom users. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:44, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Too bad there's hardly any Wail of Doom users out there :[ P A R A S I T I C 19:22, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::::More importantly, this skill owns Diversion. The Hobo 16:52, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Stupid Casting Time If it wasn't for the casting time this skill could pwn in a run =).Soles16:08, 17 June 2007 (EST) :Run? --Blue.rellik 09:25, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::He runs with attack skills. Must be a new trend we didn't yet notice. -- numma_cway 07:06, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Now I know why I can't do the Droks run. I'm not packing Power Attack! --Blue.rellik 07:09, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::But don't forget to bring Frenzy to use Flourish even more efficient. -- numma_cway 17:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) 2 energy minimum ? Now you get 2 energy from each skill at minimum ... A/W's are gonna enjoy this ... --Aozora 08:58, 10 August 2007 (CDT) MENTAL fucking buffs I remember when this has 30 seconds recharge, but EIGHT? This is going to be a major source of IMBA builda IMO. 77.96.223.11 21:22, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :30? I remember this had 10... You may be thinking of Warrior's Endurance. --Kale Ironfist 22:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it's always been 10. PvEreanor 22:16, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I'm sure this used to be 30. Certainly wasn't Warrior's Endurance. Strange how I messed that one up. 77.96.223.11 17:38, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::As far as my memory goes, this has been a 10 second recharge on release, and wasn't until recently that it was buffed. --Kale Ironfist 20:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) And it's still useless because it's not worthwhile to trade a good elite for this. Well I can't think why this isn't used in very many builds, as far as I can see its a pretty good elite.. =| — Warw/Wick 13:22, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Warrior energy skills tend to suck. If you're not a Warrior, you end up gaining minimal energy for an instant recharge, usable every 8 seconds. Also, there aren't that many attack skills with over 8 seconds recharge in one profession for it to be worth using Flourish with, especially when you consider the energy costs. --Kale Ironfist 13:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Would see far more use if it had 1/4th cast time Zulu Inuoe 22:23, 9 July 2008 (UTC)